


Just Bokuroo

by i-eat-the-whole-ass (pleasejustno)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustno/pseuds/i-eat-the-whole-ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>B<br/>O<br/>K<br/>U<br/>R<br/>O<br/>O</p><p>amirite</p><p>key points to look out for: (jk there's only one) snuggly bokuto. basically, baby owl bokuto. eyelet bokuto.</p><p>switch dynamics \o/</p><p>EDIT: fic was edited to include deepthroat hack scene, and also to correct funky situations.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Bokuroo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroceu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/gifts).



> B  
> O  
> K  
> U  
> R  
> O  
> O
> 
> amirite
> 
> key points to look out for: (jk there's only one) snuggly bokuto. basically, baby owl bokuto. eyelet bokuto.
> 
> switch dynamics \o/
> 
> EDIT: fic was edited to include deepthroat hack scene, and also to correct funky situations.

The afternoon is hot and sticky. Bokuto and Kuroo are sitting on the hard cool floor, with the carpet rolled up and placed leaning against the wall in a corner of the living room. The small rickety fan that Kuroo had gotten for dirt cheap last month is whirring miserably. The gentlest, weakest breeze hits their bare legs, and Bokuto grumbles.

"That fan's going to fall apart soon, I'm telling you."

Kuroo shrugs, and wipes a bead of sweat off his forehead. "Then we'll just buy another."

Bokuto flings out an arm and lightly swats him in the chest. "I hate this heat. Hate this shitty fan. Can't we turn on the AC?"

"I told you, it's expensive. And besides, we're not exactly melting into the floor just yet, so quit your whining. There's ice in the fridge, go make an ice bath or something if you're so troubled by this heat," Kuroo gives him a level look. Bokuto sighs and wriggles his head into Kuroo's lap.

"Ew, your leg's all sweaty."

"Ew," Kuroo echoes him, louder and more exaggerated, "Your  _face_ is all sweaty and oily and it's on my leg. Who's the real victim here?"

A sharp bite is delivered to his inner thigh and Kuroo yelps.

"Shut up. No one will be a victim if I give you head. Do you want a blowjob?"

Kuroo thinks about it for a moment, and he makes a do-not-want face. "Nah. I'm not up for it."

Bokuto grabs his unexcited crotch and laughs. "Literally."

 

* * *

 

The hot afternoon fades into a cool evening, and then night falls. 

When Kuroo comes out of the steamy bathroom in nothing but a tiny towel over his crotch, he finds Bokuto lying seductively on their bed.

"I've been waiting for you," Bokuto says sultrily, batting his eyelashes, and Kuroo lets out a bark of laughter.

"What is this, oh god," Kuroo wheezes out, then laughs again, still standing in the doorway of their bedroom-connected bathroom. "And are you wearing my boxers?"

"Yes, and what are  _you_ , oh god," Bokuto rolls his eyes, "Coming out of a bathroom full of steam, with water still dripping down your body and clad in nothing but a small towel. Aren't you just _straight_ out of a shoujo manga," he sings mockingly as he shakes his head, and makes a tutting noise.

"And you look like you're trying to become the protagonist of a yaoi manga. You could have at least turned off the lights if you wanted to make it work," Kuroo goes to their closet and rummages around inside it for a bigger towel, then slings it over his head and rubs his hair dry.

Bokuto stares at him in silence, then beckons to him after a while. "Come here."

"What do you want?" Kuroo goes over. The moment his knee touches the edge of their bed, Bokuto's hand whips the small towel off. He presses a kiss to Kuroo's cock, and looks up at Kuroo like a child who's finally gotten the candy they've been waiting for. "This."

Kuroo is unfazed, standing with his hands on his hips and his hair still dripping onto the bedsheet. "I'm gonna get hard if you keep doing that."

"Haha, and then what," Bokuto smiles and winks.

"Oh my god, you did not just do that. Don't do that," Kuroo flicks a tuft of Bokuto's hair.

"Hurry up and dry yourself, then come back here for some great service before sleep, free of charge," Bokuto says, and pushes Kuroo away by the hips.

"I hate you," Kuroo half-glares at him, and goes to find their hairdryer.

 

* * *

 

"Dong-ding, Kuroo Tetsurou here for that free-of-charge service," Kuroo stands at the edge of the bed, in the same position as earlier.

Bokuto rolls over from the other side of the bed and pats the area next to him. "Why dong-ding? That's so ugly. And uncomfortable."

"Dong-ding because you are going to suck. My.  _Dong_!" Kuroo laughs loudly. "Ding-dong is for dingleberry."

"You're more attractive when your mouth is shut, " Bokuto pulls him down onto the bed.

"Thanks," Kuroo says sarcastically, then climbs over Bokuto and leans in to kiss him.

Bokuto's hand slips under his shirt and strokes his chest, running fingers over pert nipples, and Kuroo nips at his lips. It's getting hot and heavy, and Kuroo rolls Bokuto over to have him lie his head on his chest. His shirt is pushed up, and Bokuto's eager mouth finds purchase on a nipple. He's licking and sucking enthusiastically when he feels Kuroo's hand in his hair, patting his head gently.

He lifts his head enquiringly. "What are you doing?"

Kuroo reaches up and pats his hair again. "Petting your fluffy hair."

"Well, that's cute and all but we're supposed to be horny at the moment, we're supposed to be getting down and dirty, not being affectionate and mushy."

"I can't help it, your hair's just so fluffy. Irresistible, that's what you are," Kuroo grins at him and pats his hair again. "I love you," he says, and pulls Bokuto up for another kiss.

"Aw, I love you, too," Bokuto snuggles his face into Kuroo's armpit.

"We're so gay," Kuroo snickers.

Bokuto sniggers in return. "When are we not?"

"Oh, I'm suddenly hard."

"That's convenient," Bokuto raises an eyebrow at Kuroo and slides down his body. Thank goodness for loose pajama pants (amirite?!). The material molds itself around Kuroo's semi-erection, and Bokuto faceplants into his crotch, breathing in the scent. His tongue peeks out the corner of his mouth and he presses the tip of it onto the the cock under him, his saliva soaking through the material and making Kuroo shift his hips. Bokuto pulls Kuroo's pants off just enough to expose what he's been wanting to get his mouth on, and immediately dives right into the act. He presses soft kisses along the shaft, leaving small sucks as he moves his mouth around. Kuroo grows to full erection, and Bokuto pauses to admire the sight before him. "Lewd," he chortles, and Kuroo breathes hard.

He goes back in with more passion this time, bringing his mouth down over Kuroo's cock, sucking appreciatively as he looks up at Kuroo, whose eyes are shut with his eyebrows drawn together. Pulling his mouth off the cock, he laps at the tip of it as he fondles his boyfriend's balls. "Hey, Kuroo, wake up. You better get ready for this one," Bokuto gives him a cheeky look, and Kuroo stops breathing. "What are you going to do?"

"Deepthroat," Bokuto replies swiftly, and takes in his cock to the hilt in one go. He swallows around Kuroo's girth several times, then pulls off to take a breath. Kuroo's still gently bucking his hips up in the air after Bokuto's stopped, and with his cock standing tall and red, shiny with Bokuto's saliva, it's a sight that could keep Bokuto hard for weeks.

"How did you like that?" Bokuto asks, wriggling up Kuroo's side to lick the inside of his mouth that's open with pleasure. Kuroo looks at him with lustful eyes, huffing small breaths into Bokuto's mouth. "Fuck" is all he manages to whisper, and Bokuto kisses him hard.

"Where did you learn how to  _do_ that?" Kuroo asks in amazement.

Bokuto gives a secretive laugh. "Wouldn't you like to know... Do you wanna know how I did it?"

"Yeah tell me."

"Well," Bokuto drags out the consonant, "The trick is to hold down your left thumb, like this," he demonstrates to Kuroo, "With your four other fingers. And that's all there is to that trick. Isn't is amazing?"

"Who knew you'd be knowledgeable in stuff like this, huh?" Kuroo chuckles, and Bokuto gives his erection a light smack.

"Anyway, that was just appetizers. Ready for the main course?" Bokuto asks him excitedly.

Kuroo just grasps his bicep weakly, and Bokuto beams. "Great!"

He slides back down and pulls Kuroo's pants off completely, then spreads and bends his legs, hitching them over his shoulders as he pulls Kuroo's lower body closer and higher towards him. Kuroo's erection bobs as Bokuto moves his legs, and Bokuto presses a kiss to his perineum. He wastes no time in digging his tongue into Kuroo's asshole, and it clenches around his tongue. "Open sesame," Bokuto says, and flicks his tongue at the small puckered hole. It slowly unclenches, and Bokuto goes in without mercy, pushing his tongue through the ring of muscle, and Kuroo lets out a moan.

A hand grabs at his own erection in the boxers that are not his own, and Bokuto is enjoying everything that is happening currently very much. Kuroo's hand on his cock, and his tongue down Kuroo's ass, this was the stuff of wet dreams, Bokuto thinks.

"Enough, Bokuto," Kuroo says, voice hoarse as his flushed chest rises and falls quickly. "Get the lube."

Bokuto laps his tongue into Kuroo one last time, and lets his legs drop onto the bed. "Kuroo, why are hard dicks so bouncy?" Bokuto observes Kuroo's erection again.

Kuroo kicks him lightly in the thigh. "Lube."

Bokuto put his hands up in the air and makes an okay-okay-I-got-you face. He makes to crawl to his side of the bed, but Kuroo halts him by pulling on his boxers. "Boxers off," Kuroo demands, and Bokuto strips out of them, his own cock at full attention and leaking precome. Kuroo makes grabby hands and Bokuto gives the boxers to him, looking on in bewilderment as he sniffs the boxers and then flings them across the bedroom. "Lube," Kuroo repeats. Bokuto crawls over to the nightstand on his side of the bed.

"Lube, lube, lube," Bokuto sings as he leans over to search for lube in the drawer of their nightstand, and Kuroo pokes his big toe into the supple flesh of Bokuto's ass.

"Flavoured or plain?"

"Why do we even have flavoured lube?" 

"A gift from Daichi."

Kuroo looks at him suspiciously. "You liar. You went and bought that yourself because you were curious, weren't you? Anyway, plain."

"Plain it is, master."

Bokuto crawls back to him and uncaps the lube, pouring some on Kuroo's chest like an artist laying paint onto their palette. He caps the lube again and sets it down, then slides his fingers through the lube on Kuroo. 

"Okay, spread your ass for me, baby." Kuroo swats at Bokuto's hair, but spreads himself anyway. Bokuto brings his fingers to Kuroo's ass and slides them down from his balls to his asshole. "Shiny butthole," Bokuto says to himself, and Kuroo grunts.

"I'm going in now," Bokuto nudges a finger against Kuroo, and slides it in slowly, using his other hand to get more lube from Kuroo's chest to dribble onto his penetrating finger.

After some time of silence and single-digit fingerfucking, Bokuto slides in another finger dripping with lube. "How many fingers?" he asks Kuroo tentatively.

"Just fist me."

Bokuto's administrations falter. "For real...?"

"No. I don't know, three fingers or something? Just put it in slowly later like you always do and it'll be fine," Kuroo says with an arm over his eyes.

"Okay," Bokuto replies as he slips a third finger in. He scissors them and Kuroo makes a noise.

"Is it okay now?" Bokuto slips his fingers out and pulls away Kuroo's arm that's blocking the view of his boyfriend's face.

Kuroo nods, and Bokuto grabs the lube again, the pool of it on Kuroo's chest earlier having already dried up, and strokes his cock as he drips lube over it. He makes small pleasured noises as he touches himself after having neglected his own pleasures for some time.

"Bokuto..."

Bokuto takes his hand off himself almost grudgingly, but there's better to come, and he knows it. He lines himself up, the head of his wet cock pressing against Kuroo's hole, and he pours more lube over where they're about to be connected as he gently pushes past the initial barrier. 

Kuroo's ass is clenching and unclenching as Bokuto eases his way in, and Bokuto presses down on his abdomen to get him to relax.

"Tight," Bokuto grunts out, his skin prickling from sweat and the rush of blood through his veins. His entry to the deep of Kuroo's ass is halted every once in a while when Kuroo clenches around him.

He's finally in to the hilt after several long minutes, and he stills, hand going to stroke Kuroo's waning erection.

"I hate initial penetration so much," Kuroo grits through his teeth.

"You gotta go through that to get to the good parts, though," Bokuto soothes him, his hand making wet slopping sounds as he jerks Kuroo off.

When Kuroo's fully hard again, Bokuto starts moving. His hips back away slowly, and he twirls them a little, Kuroo fidgeting under him as precome leaks onto his belly.

Bokuto pulls out halfway and picks up speed, placing his arms on either side of Kuroo, driving his cock into him over and over again, and it takes several tries before Kuroo's hand flies out to grip his arm vice-like and a choked yell escapes his mouth.

"Fucking hell!" Kuroo bucks his hips as he reaches a hand down to roughly masturbate.

Bokuto's still pounding into him, and he pushes away Kuroo's hand touching himself. "Is that the spot?"

"A-Angle it down a little and don't bother going too deep," Kuroo breathes out, his own hips moving against Bokuto's, and the slap of skin against skin as their hips meet is obscene but it only amplifies their pleasure.

Broken moans filter through Kuroo's open mouth, and Bokuto leans down to swallow them, kissing Kuroo feverishly as he rotates his lower body at alternating speeds.

They part after a while, and Bokuto noses Kuroo's throat, pulling Kuroo's body closer so he can fuck deeper. "I wonder how owls have sex. Or cats."

Kuroo clenches around him, and Bokuto's entire body jerks, fucking faster into him. "Don't care about owl or cat sex."

His neglected nipples are lavished attention upon when Bokuto moves his mouth to Kuroo's chest. "Wanna doggystyle?" he asks. Kuroo nods.

Bokuto's slick cock slides out, and he's so hard that it's straining upwards, the curve of it beautiful and Kuroo thinks about how much his mouth wants it right now.

His ass begs to differ.

They move into the doggystyle position, and Bokuto wraps his arms tightly around Kuroo's body as his cock slips back in, freshly lubed up. He fucks slow, dragging his length in an in-and-out motion, feeling the soft ridges of Kuroo's insides all around his cock. It's driving Bokuto crazy, and he's moaning with abandonment, lube trailing down their thighs and Kuroo's precome dripping onto their bed.

"I'm close," Kuroo huffs, bringing a hand up to fondle his hard nipples. "Fuck faster."

Bokuto rams his hips into Kuroo, hard and fast, and the feeling of intense pleasure courses through his entire body. Doggystyle always made it easier for him to hit Kuroo's prostate, and he angles his hips to fuck downwards. 

Kuroo's close to ripping their bedsheet apart as he sobs pleasuredly and brings his hips up to meet Bokuto's again and again. "Fuck," he breathes as his orgasm overwhelms him, and he spurts white ribbons of come onto their bed. He lets out a small cry as the last of his come drips out of him, but he still feels as if he's going through the motions of an orgasm.

"That's hot," Bokuto whispers against his shoulder and presses a kiss to his back, his hand going to gently stroke Kuroo's half-hard cock still dripping with come. His fingers spread come over the waning erection, and Kuroo bucks into his hand violently from overstimulation. Kuroo's still clenching and unclenching around him, and with a long, tight clench of his ass, Bokuto descends into the throes of his own orgasm, hips jerking wildly as he fucks into Kuroo without control, milking himself dry. 

Bokuto lets out a low moan as he slips out of Kuroo. Come and lube leaks out of Kuroo and down both their thighs, and Bokuto rolls off Kuroo. He pulls Kuroo over to his side, away from the come-stained spots. Kuroo reaches a hand out and pets Bokuto's hair, now wet with sweat, and gives him a soft kiss. "Thanks for the amazing service."

 

* * *

 

Bokuto's frying eggs in the kitchen when Kuroo walks in the next morning.

"Nice ass," Kuroo slaps Bokuto's naked behind as he goes to the sink to wash his hands.

"Thanks, you can rent it out tonight for a minimal fee," Bokuto teases, and Kuroo feigns shock. 

"I was expecting it to be free," Kuroo sniffs at the fried eggs that have been transferred onto a plate.

"It's quality ass," Bokuto grins, then makes a noise at Kuroo picking at the eggs with his fingers, "Eat with a fork and knife like a civilised human!" 

"Nice eggs," Kuroo seems to echo himself from earlier.

Bokuto goes to to get the soy sauce as Kuroo settles down at the table with cutlery and the eggs.

"You were the one who taught me how to cook them."

"Aw, that's romantic."

"Let's jerk each other off later," Bokuto says casually as he sits down with the bottle of soy sauce in his hand.

"And they say romance is dead." Kuroo takes a bite of egg, and then scoops some into Bokuto's open and waiting mouth.

"Blowjobs?" Bokuto asks with a mouthful of egg, and he looks too innocent in contrast to what's coming out of his mouth that Kuroo laughs.

"What the hell...that's gay, dude."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight."

There's a moment of silence before the pun sinks in, and then the two of them are grinning and pointing at each other knowingly.

Being Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou, the entire event grows into something much wilder than it's supposed to be, and they end up banging on the table and guffawing at ten in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> BANGING ON THE TABLE IN AN INNOCENT WAY LIKE USING THEIR HANDS OKAY 
> 
> HONESTLY. I'm so into Bokuroo dynamics. What a great fucking ship. Love them. I kinda had fun writing this, so I hope anyone who read it liked it somehow aHAAHA
> 
> Sorry for that self insert with the "(amirite)". I just had to. [wiggles eyebrows]
> 
> This is my first time writing any actual ~smut and I'm so fucking embarrassed so I'm gonna have to go eat dirt and be a hermit now. I can never face this world again with my soiled hands. I started out with the idea that the rating for this would only be T but it fuCKING SNOWBALLED INTO AN E RATING WHAT THE FU
> 
> Truly unexpected. I don't dare to re-read this so please bring to attention any mistakes or errors if you want to!
> 
> Also if anyone feels that the two bums are OOC, please do tell me who and how so I can further improve on that, thanks!
> 
> ok i actually forgot to insert a scene in the fic which will explain how bokuto was able to deepthroat so easily, but surprisingly no one's asking....??????????????? i learned like a deepthroat hack over a year ago and i finally had the chance to pass on that knowledge but i fucking forgot omg i cant believe. so i'm gonna edit it to insert this scene later. HOOT!
> 
> EDIT: i edited the fic, bla bla.......


End file.
